


Invasion

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Monster Sins [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anthology, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Dildos, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Force Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Hospital Sex, Human Trafficking, Hybrids, Impregnation, Mass Effect 2, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Education, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: NASA sent out three exploratory spacecrafts to find life outside of Earth.  At least one was successful, but then that extraterrestrial life decided to come to Earth.  And they weren't friendly.  No, they needed men for slave labor and women for sex slave labor.  They successfully take control of Earth and change human life forever.Anthology series with reoccurring settings and characters.
Series: Monster Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531781
Comments: 31
Kudos: 296





	1. Occupy Boston

**Author's Note:**

> The alien characters in this story are inspired by existing alien characters in video games and films. You will see their photos for reference at the end of this chapter. I DO NOT OWN THESE ALIEN CHARACTERS OR THEIR IMAGES! They're just for inspiration and reference for your reading pleasure.

July 6, 2033 was not a date anyone would ever forget. As it was the day that life on Earth as humans knew it – no longer existed.

In 2019, NASA colluded to sent more than one ship out to find intelligent life outside of Earth. All the evidence in the world that they’d collected led them to believe that at least three locations had some form of life on them. And it was enough to get government funding for the operations. And by 2021, three spacecrafts were set with crews and everything they needed to launch.

They all launched simultaneously on Sunday, November 14, 2021.

The Barnstormer II launched to Eruopa. But NASA stopped getting messages from them by February of 2028. No one knew what had happened to them. No one could even guess. NASA tried to sweep the failure under the rug with the hope that most people had forgotten about the ambitious exploratory missions.

The Striker launched to Enceladus. NASA received a distress signal from the ship on December 8th, 2028. But NASA was unable to reach them after that. They made a statement and held a mass funeral for the astronaut crew.

The USS Gallagher launched to a super planet outside Earth’s solar system – LHS 1140b. NASA received confirmation that they’d arrived on May 22nd, 2031. Communications went dark a week later.

But then on July 6th, 2033, large spacecrafts that looked nothing like NASA’s landed all over Earth. The beings that flooded out of them looked humanoid – two legs and two arms, heads on shoulders. And thick cocks dangling from their pelvises.

They were six feet tall with long and thick fingers with thumbs, even. Eerily human but entirely not. They were more like humanoid raptors wrapped in impenetrable armor, like soldiers. This earned them the name, Cosmostrats. Most just called them Strats.

It was quickly apparent that there were no females with them. No one knew why.

It was also quickly apparent that they weren’t the only aliens on those ships. The Strats had brought their own slave labor with them.

These aliens looked different, softer. Sadder too. Eventually humans learned that there were no females of theirs either.

They were reptilian and hairless too as well as humanoid but smoother. They were closer to the size and build of humans and nonviolent as well. But they were definitely stronger. They had blueish skin that got bluer with age. They were intelligent too. They quickly learned human languages, and so some were tasked as translators. They were dubbed Biologs.

Earth also quickly realized that the Strats were not friendly. They were brutal and lethal. They didn’t take no for answers. The armies and governments never stood a chance of defense. Any fighter that stood against them was quickly slaughtered. All the women were between twenty and thirty were taken. It took a few years for people to realize why.

There were no female Strats, so Strats needed female humans to produce more Strats. They took women in the right breeding age and impregnated them with more Strats.

There were very small blessings once the world ended. People were afraid that the Strats would kill everyone that wasn’t a childbearing woman. But they didn’t. Every man over eighteen was enslaved with the Biologs to work. To build, to repair, to serve. Whatever. The elders were left alone as long as they didn’t step out of line. The children too. When the boys grew into men, they’d go work. When the girls grew into women, they had two options. The human camps, or the breeding camps.

As soon as they turned twenty, they went to one or the other.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Instead of Happy Birthday, Athenadora was told ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘my condolences’ on the day she turned twenty. Because by 18:00, she had to report to the gate and get escorted by Strats with weapons to the human camp or breeding camp of Boston.

All she could do was sigh. Elizabeth – one of the elders – was counselling her.

“I know you’re hoping to be sent to the Commons but you need to prepare yourself for the possibility of going Downtown.”

Athenadora sighed and looked out the window to the younger girls playing, carefree. Soon, they’d be in her position. “I know.”

“I can explain to you what happens—”

“We all know what happens Downtown,” Athenadora cut her off harshly.

Elizabeth – who had already been out of childbearing age when the Strats landed – sighed sadly. “At least we know a Biolog will be there with you. At first. I can go with you to the gate.”

“No,” Athenadora said. “I don’t want anyone to see me leave.”

“Well, all right,” Elizabeth said. She obviously wanted to be there for her. “The Farewell starts at 16:00—”

“I won’t be going,” Athenadora cut her off again. “There’s no point. There’s no one to say goodbye too. And I don’t want the other girls to see me go.”

“Athenadora, you still have people here who care about you,” Elizabeth told her.

“Really?” Athenadora snapped. “They killed my father fifteen years ago. They took my mom to Mass General within a week of V-day. Then they took my brother to Franklin as soon as he turned eighteen. Now I’m either going to Commons or Downtown to be bred like a dog. I don’t want everyone’s last memory of me to be walking out that gate with fucking Strats. Let them remember me on any other mundane day.”

Elizabeth couldn’t do much to talk Athenadora out of it. So she sat in her group room where every other girl in her year just shy of their twentieth birthday gave her a wide birth or left the room. She laid on her bed, all her belongings in neat piles around her. The clothes would be dispersed to the other girls. As well as the supplies. All she really had that was personal to her was her old plush Wonder Woman doll she’d had since she was four years old.

She would have to leave it behind. She knew that. So, when she left, she left a crude note next to it for Elizabeth to pass it on to another scared little girl in the community.

She walked alone to the gate, the loose gravel and dirt crunching under her feet. They were already there, waiting for her. Two Strats with large guns in hand. One sad-eyed Biolog stood in between them with his wrists shackled together in front of him.

With a deep, song-like voice, the Biolog spoke, “Athenadora Gallagher?”

Without a word, she nodded.

One of the large Strats spoke in a gravelly voice that sounded human if not for the foreign words he was speaking.

The Biolog translated. “You’ll have to follow into the Rover. You are to be taken to… Mass General.”

Athenadora didn’t show the fear on her face. She was to be taken Downtown – to the breeding camp. She swallowed the lump in her throat and didn’t look back at the community as she followed the aliens into the four-wheel Strat rover that would take her to her end.

* * *

“What’s your name?”

The Biolog walking alongside her into what used to be Mass General Hospital, flanked by threatening Strats, looked at her in shock at her question. But he answered quietly. “C-1-0-H-1-2-N-2-O.”

Athenadora knew that the slaves weren’t given real names. Especially the ones born on Earth. She knew Biologs were forced to reproduce with humans to keep the workforce population up.

She still couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips. “What are the odds? They named you Serotonin. Happiness.”

“Isn’t that what humans call irony?”

“Irony… cruelty.”

She was escorted to a room in the relics of the ER and tossed in. She heard them lock the door with their crude technological additions. And she was alone to wait. She knew by 20:00, one would be back for her.

She wasn’t scared, per se. More… resigned. She knew it would hurt. She knew it wouldn’t be pleasant. She just hoped it would be quick and then she would be left to stare at a wall.

The room was small and sparse. It had an old hospital cot and some alien equipment she didn’t recognize. And couldn’t tell what any of it was for.

Through the frosted glass windows, she could tell the sun had set. The overhead lighting was bright enough to keep her awake. She didn’t want to be caught unawares if she fell asleep before they came.

There was no knock. The door was shoved open. Four imposing Strats with weapons and mean mugs marched in with a familiar Biolog escorted through. Serotonin.

Athenadora was confused then. She expected one mean Strat – not four and a Biolog. And by the look of resignation of Serotonin’s face, it wasn’t good that they all were there. She noticed that his blue skin was encased in a loose black jumpsuit of sorts with buttons. And the shackles on his wrists had been lengthened with three feet of what looked like snow cable to her.

The Strat hovering at Serotonin’s shoulder smacked him in the back with the butt of his gun and barked something at him. Once he was done, Serotonin’s sad eyes locked with Athenadora’s. “You have been selected to incubate life for the Biolog workforce population.”

Athenadora frowned in confusion. “That means… you?”

“I’m afraid so,” he said. “We will be administrated under penalty of torture and death and monitored either until we can be deemed dependable enough to be left alone, or until you… catch.”

Catch was such a crude word to use. But she got the idea. “All right. It could be worse.”

The Strat to her right tapped her arm with the butt of his weapon and said something. She looked to Serotonin for translation.

He hesitated before saying. “Disrobe.”

Shivering in the cool air, Athenadora unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it down her arms. Her pink nipples immediately puckered up and tightened. Goosebumps puckered all over her skin. She unzipped her slightly too-large skirt handed down to her and dropped that to the ground too. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Underthings grew rare over the years since being invaded.

The Strat behind Serotonin shoved him forward – closer to her – and growled something.

Serotonin blinked and licked his lips before saying, “I must be prepared to enter you. I’m afraid they require your assistance to accomplish this.”

Which was all a polite way of saying she needed to get his cock hard to he could fuck her and impregnate her. She eyed the buttons of his jumpsuit in front of his jumpsuit.

“Do I need to disrobe you too?”

Nervous, Serotonin stammered, “No—no, I can do that.” With his limited but new mobility in his hands, he unbuttoned the buttons from mid-torso to his knees and pulled out his flaccid cock. It was just as blue as the rest of him, but purple at the tip. It didn’t surprise her that it wasn’t hard. The situation wasn’t exactly enticing.

She didn’t want to ask him how to stimulate him. She wanted to spare him the answer. She knew they were both victims and both being forced into this. She wanted to make it as painless as possible.

She stepped forward until she could feel his breath and averted her eyes from his. With her small pale hands, she reached for his cock and started stroking it. She didn’t know what she was doing by experience, but some of the older women passed down tips to keep in mind. She wrapped her hand around his girth – which was impressive – and stroked from base to the tip and back down as he grew thicker and harder in her hand. Even in these circumstances, body chemistry worked for them.

As he grew firm in her hand, she also noticed that the pores in the skin of his cock started to secrete this gel-like substance. It made it easier for her to slide her hand up and down his cock. Like that thing called lube that she’d been told about by an older woman in the community.

Just as she was started to get into it almost – and she could hear Serotonin started to breathe heavy – a Strat smacked them with his weapon and barked out another order. Athenadora looked up at Serotonin, questioning with her eyes.

“It is time to move onto the next step.” His cold breath wafted over her hair. He pointed to the cot. “He says… for you to bend over and lean your hands on the bed.”

She hesitated.

“I’ll be as gentle as possible,” Serotonin swore to her under his breath.

Shaking again, Athenadora turned to walk to the foot of the cot and laid her palms down on the threadbare mattress on the metal frame. She pivoted her hips out towards Serotonin.

A Strat that had been standing in the corner stepped imposingly towards her and snarled something. He also pushed at the back of her shoulder blades until her chest was flattened against the cot. She could guess what he had been saying as he did.

She was completely bent over – almost at a 90-degree angle. Her ass was sticking straight behind her. And soon she felt the looming and anxiety ridden presence of Serotonin behind her.

“I really will try to be as gentle as possible, Miss,” he promised. “I have not yet performed myself, as it so happens.”

So, not only were these alien slave drivers stealing her innocence, but his as well.

“Do what you have to do, Sero,” Athenadora muttered into the mattress just loud enough for him to hear. She was thankful the Strats never bothered to learn Earth languages. “I understand.”

She was also thankful for the alien self-lubing cock of Biologs as the wet tip of Serotonin’s dick bumped against one of her ass cheeks.

The Strat that had pushed her onto the cot held one taloned hand against her upper back and his other hand reached behind her to pull her legs apart and spread them wide enough for Serotonin to step between them. When she heard a smack, she guessed the other Strat had shoved Serotonin closer to her. His cock bumped against her labia then, sliding along her lower lips with ease.

“I’m sorry,” Serotonin whispered before he slowly slid into her pussy until he was flush with her skin.

Athenadora took a sharp intake of air at the feeling of being so full. “Oh!”

“I’m sorry,” Serotonin repeated, thinking he’d hurt her.

“S’okay,” she muttered. “Do what you have to do.”

A Strat barked at him again and Athenadora heard the cocking of a weapon.

“Do it,” she hissed. She didn’t want either of them to get shot.

Tentatively, Serotonin backed his cock out of her and then slid back in with ease. A perk of the self-lubing alien cock. He rocked his hips back and forth languidly and timidly. It was clear to Athenadora that he hadn’t done this before. She could practically feel his guilt. She wished she could tell him that it didn’t hurt. And this was the best-case scenario she could come up with for being taken to the breeding camp.

It didn’t necessarily feel pleasurable and she didn’t expect it to. But it definitely didn’t hurt the way she expected to hurt when she knew she was coming to Mass General.

It was uncomfortable at first, but Serotonin kept his word about being as gentle as possible. She adjusted to the intrusion in time.

One of the Strats growled and she heard him smack Serotonin. She felt his rhythm moving inside her stutter.

“What did he say?” she asked.

He hesitated again. “To move faster and hurry things along. Not to take your comfort into consideration.”

She sighed through her nose. She expected the Strats to feel that way. “Then you have to. Go ahead.”

Taking her permission into mind, he fought through his reluctance and started moving faster inside of her. He almost tripped over his feet in the sagging jumpsuit and caught himself with one hand on the cot and one on hip. His hands stayed there, soft and smooth, as he thrust into her from behind. Despite the circumstances, Athenadora started feeling a warmth and tingling sensation in her core.

Serotonin carried on like that for a few minutes. And Athenadora felt she had to say something to make him feel better about what he was being forced to do. After taking a deep breath, she said, “It – it feels good. You’re not hurting me.”

“You’re just saying that,” he immediately accused, forlorn.

“No,” she whined as his cock slipped against a certain spot inside her pussy. “No, I’m telling the truth.”

After a few more thrusts, she heard the Strat holding her down bark something.

“What is he saying?”

Serotonin almost sounded shy. “To hurry things up and make you cum. They know that’s makes it easier for females to catch. Then for me to cum and stay inside until they tell me pull out.”

The Strat behind him barked something and she heard the cocking of a gun.

“What now?” she asked.

“To follow orders or I’ll be shot.”

“Do it then,” she said hastily. “Don’t get shot because of me. Don’t feel guilty. You’re not hurting me. Please – please…”

“Are you sure?” he said, still moving within her.

“Yes, Sero, please go faster!” she plead. She didn’t want anyone to die. And also, she had a feeling that if Serotonin didn’t follow these orders, she’d be passed onto a Strat. And she didn’t want that if humanly possible. “Please, just do it!”

He finally headed her pleas and moved even faster inside her. His skin started to slap against her ass and her whole body was thrusted into the hospital cot. That warm tingling feeling was rising within her body, from her pussy up to her head. She felt all warm and fuzzy.

“What else can I do to give you an orgasm?” Serotonin asked politely with a few grunts thrown in between words. “I believe human females have pleasurable nerves in a place above the vagina called the clitoris.”

“Yes,” she panted, her body growing hot. Even at his anatomically correct words. “Yes, touch me there. Quickly!”

The hand on the bed next to her moved between her legs. “Tell me when I find it…” His fingers fumbled around her thighs and then her mound until they landed on her engorged clit.

“There!” she squealed as a zing of hot pleasure shot up her spine at the touch. “Right there!”

“All right,” he grunted, smacking his hips into her and rapidly flicked his sporadically lubed fingers against her clit. 

If it were possible – which she didn’t know how it worked for Biologs – Serotonin was growing bigger inside her as his movements grew rocky. He worked harder to make her feel good. And it was working.

“Oh god!” she gasped in shock and pleasure. The pleasure was building inside of her like a pump putting air into balloon, threatening to pop it. “I think it’s coming!”

Serotonin kept thrusting into her and flicking her clit until she let out a long moan into the cot and told him, “I’m coming, Sero, you did it! Your turn!”

His fingers left her clit and gripped her other hip. He held her fast as he thrust rapidly into her until he let out a choked groan. Athenadora groaned too when she felt a hot and thick feeling substance spill into her pussy from Serotonin’s cock. So that was what Biolog cum felt like.

Serotonin clenched his fingers into her hips as he held himself flush against her, panting heavily. He had been ordered to remain inside her after cumming until ordered otherwise. Probably to make sure as much of his cum as possible went inside her without leaking out. Anything to make her catch and birth them a new slave. She hated the thought.

It was a full three minutes until one of the Strat’s said something and Serotonin slowly pulled his semi-soft dick from her. She didn’t get a moment to breathe before a Strat roughly picked her up and laid her on the cot on her back. Another was folding her knees up to her chest and fastening a strap around them, so they stayed up like that. Her arms were being restrained to the cot as well. There was no escape. He then laid a firm pillow like object against her pussy. He glared down at her and said something roughly.

Serotonin translated sadly. “You must remain in this position for thirty minutes. Then someone will unrestrain you and bring your evening meal. We will be back at 07:00 with your morning meal and for you to perform again. Then after thirty minutes, you will be introduced to other prisoners and your chores. You will break for a midday meal and then exercise. Then we must perform. This process will be repeated until you catch.”

Fear was setting in again. In a small voice, she said, “Okay.”

The Strats holstered their weapons and moved towards the door. Serotonins deep voice said, “Goodnight, Athenadora.”

She was just able to say, “Goodnight Serotonin,” as the door shut.

**Author's Note: For reference, the alien species are based off but not identical to aliens from Mass Effect and District 9. Just borrowed them for some inspiration.**

**Cosmastrats:**

**Biologs:**


	2. Occupy Los Angeles

Why did her birthday have to be in July? Why did it have to be on the anniversary of V-day? July 6th. At least she hadn’t been born on the actual day, but years before.

Today, she wished she hadn’t been born at all. Today – she turned twenty.

An elder in her community in Los Feliz summoned her to her house to talk her through what was about to happen. She was too angry and indignant to be scared yet.

Georgia had a map of wrinkles on her face and was sitting on her worn couch with another woman in her forties, Angela. Georgia had tea ready on a plank of wood on the living room floor. And she was smiling sadly. “Please come in, Mabel. Tea?”

“I’m not sure my stomach can handle it right now,” she responded weakly. She walked in and sat on the pillow by the plank of wood, across from the woman.

“Would you be more comfortable on the couch?” Angela offered.

Mabel shook her head. “No. I’m assuming I’m here so you can explain what I’m in for if they take me to St. Jude instead of the human camp in the hills.”

Georgie gestured to Angela and nodded sadly. “I was well into my fifties by v-day so I don’t know for sure what will happen. That’s why I brought Angela to talk to you.”

“I was taken to St. Jude and kept there for about eight years before they returned me to the community,” Angela explained passively. “I work in the uniform factory now.”

Mabel was struck dumb. “Eight years? So as many as, like, 90 hybrids could be your—”

“Not that many,” Angela curtly cut her off. Mabel cursed herself for bringing it up. How tactful. “It won’t be good. There’s a forty percent chance that you’ll go to the hills and be paired with one of our men. That means there’s a sixty percent change that you’ll be taken to St. Jude to be bred.”

_Bred_ was such an ugly word to hear in these circumstances.

“I know,” Mabel answered in a small mousy voice.

Angela sighed. “If you’re taken to St. Jude, the two options you’ll be faced with will be getting paired with a Biolog to reproduce a hybrid of their species for their slave population. Or, you’ll be used by various Strats two to three times a day until you catch and produce three to four eggs of their species for their population. There’s only a fifteen percent chance that any Strat eggs you bare will be female. Once they’re hatched, they stay with you for skin contact for one week before they’re taken to be raised by the Strats. The refractory period for birthing Strat eggs is considerably less than the recovery after giving birth to a human or even a Biolog child, so as soon as that period is over, they will use you again until you start growing another batch of eggs.”

“Does it hurt?” Mabel asked after a beat of silence.

Angela’s eyes told her the answer before she bluntly said, “Yes. You have to do your best to bear it. Eventually, your body works for you to make it easier on you. They keep you until they’re done with you and then you’ll be back here.”

“Unless I never catch and then they’ll kill me,” Mabel whispered.

“That rarely happens, sweetheart,” Georgia said instantly. “Don’t even think of it.”

Mabel looked at the elder woman with a sad lone tear tracking down her cheek. “How can I not think of it? Isn’t that what happened to my mother? She never came back from the breeding camp.”

“We don’t know what happened,” Georgia said. “Just… spend time with your friends before The Farewell. You need to be at the gate by 18:00.”

Mabel sighed and stood, exiting the house as quickly as she could. She didn’t speak to anyone as they tried to comfort her. Some girls who were close to their twentieths were openly weeping for her and for their fate to follow her soon.

The Farewell felt more like a funeral than a bittersweet goodbye now that it was being held for her. The school children sang a song, like always. A few of her friends gave speeches and said prayers for her over dinner. The elders gifted her with a new dress they sewed together.

As 18:00 approached, Mabel changed into her new dress and hugged her friends, tears falling down her cheeks, unbidden. She then walked with Angela to the gate. In the distance, she could see two Strats and a Biolog waiting. A four-wheel rover was behind them with the engine still running.

One Strat spoke deeply. It always unnerved Mabel that they sounded so human, just speaking a language no human understood. 

The Biolog translated. “Mabel Sherwood?”

Mabel nodded, sniffling.

The Biolog was holding an electronic pad and made a broad check mark over it. Then read something on it and let out a sigh. “You have been assigned to St. Jude.”

Mabel let out a shuddering sob and Angela hugged the young woman to her breasts.

The Biolog was still speaking. “Please get into the rover where you will be taken to the breeding camp. I will explain more as we travel.”

“Be strong, be brave,” Angela hissed into Mabel’s ear as she hugged her tight and then released her. A Strat roughly took Mabel’s shaking arm and pushed her into the backseat of the rover vehicle. The Biolog sat next to her.

“I have to explain to you what your daily schedule will entail during your time at St. Jude,” the Biolog said, referring to his pad. “You will be bred when we arrive, by the Strats. You will be strapped into bed with your legs in the air to help catching for half an hour and then brought your evening meal and left to rest. You will be woken with your morning meal at 07:00 and be bred again by 08:00. After being strapped for half an hour, you’ll be released to the common area with the other woman to assist Biologs in the camp with their work and daily chores. At any point, a Strat may take you and breed you. But you will only be strapped during the scheduled times. You get a midday mean at 12:00 and released to the common gymnasium to exercise. You will be given water after thirty minutes of activity and left in the common area until your next scheduled breeding at 18:00. Then you will be strapped, given your evening meal, and left to rest.”

She could tell that this Biolog had had this particular job for a while. He didn’t hesitate to say the ugly words and moved through the speech quickly and effectively. His spirit had been broken.

They were in the rover for a while, and Mabel didn’t recognize the scenery they passed. But eventually, they were pulling up to the skeleton of a hospital, refitted with alien technology. She could see a Strat spacecraft sitting on the roof. When the rover stopped in front, a Strat roughly yanked her door open and pulled her out. She was marched into the building and upstairs to the second floor. 

She walked past many rooms. She could see some women inside. Some were restrained to the cots with their legs up in stirrups. Some were just sleeping. Some watched her with pity in their eyes.

Eventually she was pulled into an empty room. She was deposited onto the bed and her arms instantly strapped down. She fought the urge to fight to get free. She knew that would only make it worse. The other Strat pulled up the stirrups and started fastening her feet to them. She fought the sobs in her chest.

The Strat that pinned her arms, then started wrapping a strip of fabric around her mouth. She whined and sobbed behind it, but all the sounds were muffled.

“It’s better this way,” the Biolog said blandly. He stood stoic at her bedside while one Strat stood between her legs. The Strats never wore clothes. They wore armor or they wore nothing. She hadn’t even noticed him take off his armor. He now just stood nude between her raised and bound legs. Her eyes widened at the length of his hard and stick straight cock practically pointing at her. 

The Strat stared at the Biolog next to her and said something. She didn’t know what. The Biolog turned to the table next to her bed and picked something up. It looked like a glass bottle filled with some translucent blue gel. He handed it off to the Strat and then stood stoic and un-moving again.

The Strat bit the top off of the bottle and poured some of the gel over his hard cock and stroked it with his other hand for a moment until it was glistening. He pushed Mabel’s new dress down her legs until her whole lower half was revealed to his lecherous gaze. Then without care or ceremony, he thrust his cock right into her previously un-penetrated pussy.

Mabel screamed behind her gag. It hurt, just like Angela warned. She was stretched beyond her limits and the sharp pain radiated up her torso. The Strat didn’t care. He curled his taloned hands around her hips and held her still as he rapidly thrust into her – repeatedly. Mabel cried. She felt like something tore inside her.

The Strat fucking her like an animal barked something at the Biolog. Reluctantly, the Biolog man tugged her dress further up her body until her breasts were exposed too. With one hand, he used his fingers to twist and pinch her nipples into hard points. She whined behind her gag. His other hand traveled south and pressed circles into her clit. She squealed at the unwanted zings of pleasure that shot through her.

“They have learned that human females can better catch when their cervix softens and contracts with orgasm,” he explained as he tweaked her nipples and rubbed her clit. Like a doctor just stating the facts. “Biologs in my position are required to help facilitate the human female orgasm for the Strat breeding her. Please. Relax. There’s nothing you can do to change this. It’s better if you don’t resist.”

Mabel closed her eyes shut, trying to imagine a beautiful man was making love to her instead of the brutal fucking she was getting from the Strat. But even her body couldn’t deny the pleasure she was getting from the Biolog’s stimulation.

“Right, close your eyes, don’t look,” the Biolog agreed in monotone. “If you would like, I can facilitate dirty talk or love talk. Nod once for the former, twice for the latter whenever you wish.”

Mabel thought on it serious. Would it help for him to pretend? Would it help the fantasy that what was happening wasn’t really happening? She decided it was worth a try. So, keeping her eyes shut, she nodded twice.

Suddenly, cool breath was on her ear and the Biolog’s voice was whispering sweet carnal nothings in a surprisingly and convincingly gentle and ragged voice. “Do you like that, baby? Feel my touch all over you. You have the perfect breasts; I love to touch and suck.” With that said, his head dipped down to suck a nipple into his mouth. It made Mabel whine.

His voice was in her ear again. “You feel so good, honey. Baby, am I making you feel good? You’re so beautiful. I want to feel you come undone. Do you think you can do that for me, baby?”

With the cock pistoning into her cock and the Biolog’s soft touch on her nipples and clit, it was all too much. Her body was thrust into her first orgasm ever. Every muscle contracted and seized. The Strat kept fucking her until it suddenly stopped fulling plunged into her and she felt a cool jet of cum shoot into her womb. It felt like ice.

The Biolog coolly pulled away. “He will remain inside for ninety seconds and then you’ll be left in this upright position for half an hour before your evening meal. Now we must wait.”

Mabel refused to open her eyes. She didn’t want to see the Strat while he was still inside her. She didn’t want to see the Biolog’s clinical expression.

After a bit over a minute, the Strat smoothly pulled his cock out of her while the other Strat helped him back into his armor. She just opened her eyes as the Biolog propped a pillow underneath her rear to her pelvis was angled in the air.

“We will return to remove the restraints in half an hour.”

With that said, the three aliens left her alone in her hospital room – or prison cell.


	3. Occupy Sacramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sacramento, things work differently before the women are sent off to the camps.

Stella Martinez was turning twenty tomorrow. Then she’d be off to the human camp or the breeding camp. The way the rumors went, Mary Walters and Katie Milliken – who turned twenty and were taken before her – were both taken to the human camp. So, odds were that Stella was on her way to the breeding camp.

Things worked different in the northern Californian communities. They were prepared the night before their birthdays, so they had their birthdays to recuperate and relax before they were taken away. She would meet her mentor for the evening soon.

Pauline Martin had returned to the community from the breeding camps five years ago. People were smart enough not to ask questions about what she’d been through or how many hybrids she’d given birth to. No one ever spoke of what happened at the breeding camps until they were likely on their way there.

“Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” Stella’s younger sister, Marisol, asked from the cot next to hers in their communal room.

“Maybe someday,” Stella said. But she doubted it. She hoped Marisol was taken to a human camp when her birthday came up.

“There are rumors going around…” Marisol whispered. 

“What kind of rumors?” Stella asked, as hushed.

“That they’re going to start taking girls from communities here and in, like, LA, to camps in the Midwest where the population is smaller,” Marisol said. “Men too.”

“Don’t think about any of that,” Stella told her. “You have three and a half years left here. Cherish them.”

“Stella!” a girl called from the doorway, “Pauline’s waiting for you.”

Marisol looked like she was about to cry. So, Stella took the time to give her a hug and whisper, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

Stella followed the other girl a few buildings down until she was led inside one where Pauline Martin was waiting.

“Thank you, Lily,” Pauline told the other girl. “You should get back to your room now.”

Lily nodded and wordlessly left.

Pauline smiled gently. “First things first, you know your options are either the human camp or breeding camp.”

Stella was glad she was getting right into it. “Options makes it sound like I have a choice.”

“No, no choices,” Pauline said bluntly. “At the human camp, they watch while you have sex with the male, they give you to. At the breeding camp, the Strats use you at least two times a day and then any time they want. They strap you down, do what they need to do to help you catch. Sometimes they still use you after you catch, but that’s not common. Several years ago, they started using Biologs to facilitate the scheduled sessions.”

“How?” Stella asked, not hearing about Biologs getting involved in Sacramento.

“When Biologs are sexually stimulated, they skin produces a lube-like substance,” Pauline explained. “The Strats figured out it’s not easy going in dry, so they use Biologs to ease the process. They also figured out that giving the female an orgasm helps catching as well.”

“So, they’re going to force me too cum?” Stella said plainly.

Pauline nodded. “Yes. Are you ready to start your preparation?”

Stella eyed the futon in the corner with the crate next to it. She nodded silently.

Pauline gestured to the futon, “Go lie down and get comfortable then.”

Stella wordlessly walked over to the futon and lied on her back in the center of it. Her hands fiddled over her stomach as she waited for Pauline’s approach. The older woman knelt at the end of the futon. 

“They are not going to give you a chance to say no or get away. You need to be prepared for that and get used to it. So, I can’t let you say no. Do you understand?” Pauline said.

Stella nodded. “Yeah…”

“But I’ll be gentler,” Pauline said. “I just can’t give you any warning and you can’t resist.”

“I understand.” And she did. She knew this was for the best. It would be a million times worse if she went to the camp blind.

Then without a word, Pauline smacked Stella’s hands apart and straddled her body. She leaned over to tie her wrists to the futon with the strips of cloth sewn into the mattress. Stella knew she would be pinned and restrained similarly at the camp. Pauline then positioned Stella’s feet flat on the mattress, so her knees were bent and aimed up in the air.

Stella gulped when her legs were then forced apart and she knew her bare self was exposed to Pauline’s eyes. She knew her modesty was a thing of the past after this birthday. She hadn’t expected Pauline to dive right in and start eating her out though. It took her by surprise, to say the least. She also hadn’t expected any part of this process to feel good. But Pauline’s tongue licking up her virgin slit sent tingles throughout her core. And when she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on it like a pacifier, Stella took a sharp breath and let out a moan.

Pauline explored her pussy with her tongue and lips until it was nice and wet and stimulated. She reared back and wiped at the corner of her mouth. “Okay. You’re ready.”

Stella knew what she meant without asking.

Pauline tugged her own skirt up and revealed a dark purple dildo sticking out from the strap on she was wearing. She tucked the skirt into the elastic band of her get up and sidled closer to Stella’s pussy. Without asking, without warning, without word, she pressed the fake phallus against Stella’s un-used pussy and smoothly thrust it into her.

“Oh!” Stella gasped sharply.

“There you go, like a band-aid,” Pauline said blandly.

Stella idly thought to herself that this felt nothing like the time she pulled a band-aid off her scraped knee. But she said nothing and lied back as Pauline started to rock her hips back and forth. She kept an easy rhythm. At first.

“They won’t go easy on you. They’ll be brutal. You need to know what that’s like.”

Stella nodded, biting her lip to avoid making a sound. She wouldn’t want to give the alien scum the satisfaction of knowing they were affecting her. She held as still as possible as Pauline started to really give it to her. She gripped the flesh of her wide hips and pounded into her with the strap-on. The skin of their thighs and Stella’s ass smacked together like a carnal applause.

Stella couldn’t help but grimace at the stinging pain that assaulted her as the dildo hit her innermost depth without regard for her comfort. But she knew it would only be worse later. She needed to bear this.

Pauline was barely breaking a sweat. Stella wondered how long she had been the one tasked with this job. But it didn’t matter. Especially when Pauline reached down with her hand and started stimulating her clit at the apex of her pussy. Stella bowed her head back against the mattress and shut her eyes as the strike of pleasure hit her. She didn’t know that would be part of it. Even when Pauline said they’d make her orgasm; she didn’t really expect any part of the process to feel good.

Pauline continued to hammer her pussy with the strap-on and tweak her clit, and briefly her nipples too. The combo was sinfully destructive and carried on until Stella lost control of her whole body. Her orgasm hit her like a tsunami, and she cried out, writhing against the futon.

“They’ll carry on until they get theirs,” Pauline panted as she kept thrusting into Stella’s abused and sore cunt. That carried on for a few minutes until Pauline feigned an alien orgasm. She stayed within Stella. “They stay in you after ejaculating. To make sure all of it gets in you.” After another minute, she slowly pulled the dildo out of Stella and sat back. “Keep your legs up. They make you stay like that for half an hour after every time. Have you done your exercises?”

Stella mutely nodded.

“Good,” Pauline said. “You’re ready then.”


	4. Occupy Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori Knox refuses to be broken when she's taken to Northwestern Memorial in Chicago to be bred by a Strat. She knows she's going down, and plans to take one of them down with her.

Lori Knox turned twenty on September 11th. Of course. It was the second most solemn commemorative day of the year, after V-day. Never forget. How could she?

Chicago was too congested and crowded to go about Farewells for the guys that went to labor and the women that went to camps. So, she wouldn’t get a ceremony or party. And when the sun was just getting low enough to blind her, she would report to the gate of her community and either be taken to be bred at Northwestern Memorial or to the human camp at Willis Tower. 

Part of her wanted to run away. Who were these aliens to come to their planet and slaughter millions of them, then rape the rest? If they’d been prepared with the right weapons and defenses, her life would be vastly different right now. Better. Safer. Happier. She wouldn’t be facing at least a decade of getting rutted by an alien to have half-alien egg hatchlings. Or getting paired up with some random human guy to have a baby with. Or worse – extermination if she failed her ‘purpose’ at either camps.

When the sun started lowering, she made a show of throwing away everything she’d ever ‘owned’ into a trashcan and setting it on fire. It was mostly worksheets from the school and little notes she used to write to herself.

“What are you doing?” another girl, Wendy, asked. She would be of age in two years.

“Getting rid of any evidence that I was here,” Lori answered honestly.

“Why?” Wendy asked. “I mean—I know you’re 20 today but, most women come back—”

“I’m not planning on coming back,” Lori cut her off.

“What do you mean?”

Lori stared into the trash fire. “I mean – as soon as I get the chance, I’m going to kill one of them. At least one of them. Then they’ll probably kill me.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I think I can be sneaky enough to take one down,” Lori said, as if missing the larger point.

“That’s not what I mean, Lor.”

Lori stared at the slightly younger girl with determined indifference. “I will not give birth to even one egg. I will not have one of those things growing inside of me. I’d rather die. And when I do, I’m taking one of those bastards down with me.”

She didn’t give Wendy more of a chance to argue with her. She marched to the gates with her head held high where two Strats and a Biolog were waiting.

“Lori Knox?” the Biolog read from his pad.

Lori nodded mutely.

The Biolog made a note on the tablet and said, “You will be taken to Northwestern Memorial. Please get into the rover where you will be taken to the breeding camp. I will explain more as we travel.”

“No need, I know the drill,” Lori said plainly. She got into the rover and remained silent as the Biolog droned about mealtimes and exercise equipment rooms and medical exams. She didn’t care about a bit of it. She was just hoping someday soon she’d get her hands on something sharp.

When they arrived at the alien retrofitted hospital, she was marched in. Every single door was closed, but she could hear alien voices inside. Barking orders at women. Women she was about to be in the same position as.

Guiding her into an empty room was unceremonious. She was immediately laid out on a cot and had her ankles strapped down. She was determined not to meet any eyes and not to give in without a fight.

The Biolog came into the room with another Strat while the ones that brought her in left. She could tell from her peripheral vision that the new Strat was a hybrid. One of the ones that a human female birthed against their will. The skin tone was more human, pale and fleshy. Not as hard or angular, but it still looked every bit the monster that the rest of them were. 

One caveat to the hybrid human-Strats was that they were more vulnerable than the pure ones. They weren’t as hard, and so made to wear more armor. It was said they even grew hair under their arms and on their genitals like humans did.

Lori let her eyes travel down its body and saw that the rumors were true.

“This is Belua,” the Biolog said. “I am A-2-P-B-2-E-C-2. Belua has just come of age to breed and you have been paired with him.”

“I get it,” Lori hissed. “Just fucking get on with it.”

“Very well,” the Biolog said solemnly.

Belua – though Lori refused to think of _it_ as a thing that had a name and personality – stepped between her strapped legs and reached around her waist to pull her to the very edge of the bot. With her ankles stuck where they were, her knees bent straight up. Lori brought her eyes to the ceiling and determinedly stared at the dirty ceiling tile. 

“Belua, probmeg,” the Biolog said as she felt something bulbous at her completely dry labia lips.

In a rough and clicking voice that fit a monster, it hissed, “Quimit!? En sum—”

“I must prepare you both,” the Biolog said. “Parazul. All right?”

The Strat grunted and the bulbous thing disappeared from her. Then she felt smooth and gooey wet thin fingers stroking at her labia and clit.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” she cried out, trying to wiggle away

“It will only hurt more if I don’t prepare you for the breeding,” he said. “You said to get on with it. This has to happen, or they’ll starve you for noncompliance.”

“Like you care.”

“You can think that if you’d like.”

He resumed stroking her. It felt like he was spreading lube all over her. She had been told Biologs could produce a natural lube of some sort. And then, all of the sudden, two thin fingers were probing her hole and sliding into her, spreading the gooey substance all around her canal.

Lori grit her teeth together, so as not to make so much as a peep at the stimulation. Then it was gone.

“Belua, memet patitur teszi parazul tu,” the Biolog said. Lori craned her head to see the Biolog wrapping his gooey hand around the hard cock of the hybrid Strat and was stroking her the way he’d just been stroking her. Spreading that lubed substance over the petal shaped cock about to fuck her strapped to a cot.

Bile rose in Lori’s throat and she had to force herself to keep it down. She gathered spit in her mouth. Waiting.

The hybrid stepped up to her and that thick and round cock head pressing at her now slick entrance. Meanwhile, the Biolog secured her fastened ankles and wrists. She could hardly move them. She glared at the dirty ceiling tile.

She winced and held back a whimper as the hybrid slid into her with disturbing ease. She gathered the spit in her mouth and craned her neck up to launch it all at its face. “You won’t break me!”

The hybrid seemed puzzled for a moment and then beyond angry. It raised its armored fist in the air and Lori braced herself for the landing. But the Biolog reached out and smacked the hybrid away from her, so far that it slipped out of her pussy.

“No damnum,” the Biolog said. It looked like the hybrid wanted to attack the other alien for a moment.

“Accluzar sua torkos!” the hybrid snapped.

The Biolog solemnly nodded and pulled something from its satchel. It looked like tape. He ripped off a piece and slapped it over her mouth. It felt cold but still sticky. He then wheeled out a strap on the cot and latched that over her mouth too, tying off the end on the other side of the cot. She could hardly move her head now.

“This is for the best,” he said darkly. “You knew what was going to happen when you were brought here. It’ll be over quick if you just stop fighting. It won’t even hurt.”

She had a rainbow of curses for him, but none could be heard under the mouth strap. She screamed in her throat when the hybrid thrusted into her again. It did not pause or wait or anything now. It carried on rutting her like a thanksgiving turkey. If not for the straps holding her down, she knew the sloppy thrusting would be shoving her all over the cot.

“Tentart sua firmando, et loksus eppenusque,” the Biolog instructed the hybrid.

It listened to whatever the other alien was saying and clasped it taloned hands over her hips and held her further down on the cot. And then its invading dick slowed and changed rhythm until it wasn’t as messy or uneven. It reached and rhythm. Sometimes it was languid, sometimes it was feverishly fast.

Lori kept glaring at the dirty ceiling.

She felt the Biolog’s thin and gooey fingers trailing over her mound as it got plundered by hybrid Strat cock. It got her brunette curls slick and wet and then found her clit under the hood and started circling it.

Lori whimpered in shock beneath the tape over her mouth and her eyes shot to the Biolog stimulating her.

“It’s for the best,” was all he said.

He circled, twisted, flicked. And barked at the hybrid, “Gyocit! Gauzmus!”

The hybrid moved faster, thumbs digging into the flesh of her hips as he fucked her raw. 

“Fernem eott – inak gauzmus!” the hybrid grunted loudly.

In response, the Biolog sped up his ministrations on her clit and even reached up to tease her nipples through her tunic. She shut her eyes and panted harshly through her nose, trying to fight the distressing pleasure rising up in her belly. But she couldn’t for long. It came over her like fire and electricity and purely from her clit. Though she could feel her pussy contract around the invading Strat cock. 

Not two thrusts later was the hybrid cumming inside her. It felt like ice cold water shooting into her womb and quelling that fire. She could swear she felt it entering her cervix and just searching for her egg. Like tiny tadpole aliens wiggling inside her to find a nice warm home to grow. But maybe that was her head messing with her.

The thick cock didn’t leave her fore five minutes. She knew they didn’t shrink like humans did when they were aroused. The size was always consistent. What about hybrids? The morbid curiosity had her widened her eyes and straining to catch a glimpse as it finally pulled out of her and left the room. But she couldn’t see anything.

The Biolog pushed a tough cushion under her butt and laid a thick piece of fabric over her red throbbing pussy.

“You will be released from your bonds in thirty minutes and given dinner,” the Biolog said. “Try to relax. More will come tomorrow.”

She didn’t bother watching the Biolog leave. She just closed her eyes and cried silently as the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order;  
> 'Blua, stop'  
> 'What!? I am--'  
> 'Prepare'  
> 'Belua, allow me to prepare you'  
> 'No harm'  
> 'Shut her mouth!'  
> 'Hold her steady and thrust even.'  
> 'Faster! Cum!'  
> 'Almost there – to cum!'


	5. Occupy Tulsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have been assigned to the Union Depot camp,” the Biolog reported.
> 
> Both Sonia and her abuela let out big sighs of relief. It was better than the breeding camp.

It was Saint Francis or the Union Depot. Breeding camps, or human camps. Those were the paths that Sonia De La Cruz faced the day she turned twenty in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was daunting to think about becoming a mother at just twenty years old.

It was a hot day in Tulsa as the younger girls and boys played with streamers and gave her hugs and cards that she couldn’t take with her.

She said strained goodbyes when she left. The hardest one was to her grandmother. Her grandmother couldn’t empathize with what she faced. She hadn’t been of breeding age when the aliens landed. Abuela Bianca could only sob as if Sonia was walking to the gallows when she walked with her to the gate.

A Biolog and two strats were waiting with a rover. The Biolog swayed on his feet and read from his pad in his hands. “Sonia De La Cruz?”

Sonia eyed the pained black number and letters that were this enslaved alien’s identifier on his jumpsuit uniform. C-1-8-H-2-1-N-O-4. That was all he had. That and tasks he was forced to do. She wouldn’t even have a name anymore depending on where she went. She would be nothing but an incubator.

She nodded.

“You have been assigned to the Union Depot camp,” the Biolog reported.

Both Sonia and her abuela let out big sighs of relief. It was better than the breeding camp.

“You will be paired with a human male called George Doyle and given your own quarters where you will be monitored,” he continued. She didn’t hear much more after that. She said a tearful goodbye to her abuela and had to get into the rover where she was taken to Union Depot.

It looks like a military base, retrofitted with alien technology. Other rovers scrolled along the perimeter. She was handed a bit roughly by the Strats that carted her into the building. The benches are stuff were long gone. The larger part of the building seemed to be changed into a mess hall of sorts, where many humans were already gathered for their dinner meal. Some eyed her curiously, others sadly. She could hear some of them whisper and heard the name, ‘Doyle’ muttered. She wondered what kind of man she was meant to make a baby with.

She was carted towards what used to be the ticket windows but were converted into tiny rooms. They stopped in front of a window-door and opened it without ceremony. Strats didn’t care about politeness like knocking. 

They shoved her into the tiny room that was probably more like a prison cell. There was a single cot in the corner.

There was a sudden stinging in her abdomen and peered down to see one of the Strats had injected her with something through a thin needle from a large syringe. She felt a little dizzy for a moment but still couldn’t move.

As her vision cleared, it took her a minute to realize that the room wasn’t empty. There was a man standing opposite the cot and the sight of him made Sonia’s mouth drop open. He looked like the Hulk mid transformation. Tan skin warped with whipping scars and burn marks on his arms. He also looked older – with crow’s feet around his eyes but no laugh lines around his lips. His head was shaven but looked like it was growing out. He had nearly black eyes, grim and distant.

This must be George Doyle.

She’d spent so much time analyzing him that she hadn’t noticed the Strats had left and shut the door behind her. Then she was startled to see her reflection behind Doyle’s back. There was a mirror on the wall.

He noticed her look and said, “It’s a one-way mirror. It’s how we’re monitored here. They’re watching right now.”

His voice was so deep and would-be menacing if not for his cool tone.

“I’m Sonia.”

“Everyone calls me Doyle here,” he said gruffly. His eyes went to where her fingers were still rubbing her injection site. “Fertility drugs. That’s what they gave you. They gave me some drugs too before you arrived.”

She could tell by the imposing bulge in his burlap pants what the drugs they gave him were designed to do.

“They’re watching us right now?” she whispered.

He nodded firmly. “They are. As you probably know, only the Biologs learned English – or any language on this planet for that matter. So they don’t know what we’re saying. They rely on the Biologs to report dissent. Sometimes they even do it.”

“Um… how old are you?” she asked, shyly.

“36,” he said matter-of-factually. “I’m not all that comfortable with this either. You’re my second pairing since I came here.”

Her eyes asked the question. And her gave her the cliff notes version.

“When pairs here are successful and birth a healthy child, the child is taken away from them to go to the communities to grow up,” he said. “She couldn’t handle that. So, we tried to escape. We got caught, I held them off so she could get away. I don’t know if she did. But I know she’s not here anymore and I got punished for it.”

Now Sonia understood all of the scars on his body.

“But they still like my genes,” he added. “So, here you are.”

“Here I am,” she repeated dubiously. “What now?”

“You’re the newcomer,” he said. “Where do you want to start?”

She shrugged, helpless. “I wouldn’t know.”

He hummed understandingly, and he looked softer for a moment. “Follow my lead then.” Before she could ask what he meant, he was striding over to her and slanting his lips over hers. It felt odd. She had been kissed before, but it had never led to anything more. Knowing now that it had to, added a layer of pressure she’d never felt before. Because now, it was all up to them. She wasn’t being strapped down and used by an alien. She had to take action herself.

She made herself kiss him back. She made herself put in the effort to enjoy it. This was the best-case scenario for any woman. Better than she could have hoped for. She knew even human men could be brutal in the camps. But this man – looked like a brute but didn’t act like one. He was being considerate and gentle. She had to take advantage of the best situation.

She looped her arms around his neck and stretched up on her toes, so he didn’t need to crane his head so much to kiss. His bear mitts for hands could practically wrap around her waist. They were certainly able to lift her off of her feet and lead her to the cot in the corner. He sat her at the foot of it and was on his knees before her in one smooth move.

He was still taller than her in this position. She tried to take initiative and kiss him herself. He responded languidly and reached behind his neck to yank off his shirt. They had to pull away for him to remove it. In the meantime, she decided to slide hers off as well. Bras had become a thing of the past, so she was instantly bare before him. If she could, she would be turning red now. But George didn’t linger on her nudeness and simply started kissing her chest and pushing her to lie down.

He held himself up with his arms over her and kissed her again. She felt warm. But she also felt embarrassed to know that the Strats were probably getting off behind that mirror. But at least George was going out of his way to make this the best-case scenario.

“I’ll take care of you, girl,” he murmured. His kissing strayed down her neck, chest, stomach. And then he was pulling her burlap pants down her legs and revealing her center. Underwear hadn’t been made a priority since V-day either. But she’d been given some clippers to groom herself with before her birthday.

She wondered what he was saying and why. Then it was made clear when she suddenly felt his warm tongue on her young pussy. “Oh!”

George didn’t say anything to bring attention to what he was doing. She’d heard that back in the day, in porn, the male talked dirty a lot to get the girl going. From what she’d heard, it sounded silly. She was glad George was just going ahead and doing it. 

He licked up and down her slit, spreading saliva around her labia. He flicked at her clit a few times with his tongue and it made her feel a bit fuzzy and hot all over. It was a strange feeling she hadn’t felt before – but found she liked it. He pulled his head up and in disappointment, she looked down. She saw him licking one of his fingers. And then that finger was heading down to her hole and sliding it. It wasn’t that stretchy but it was definitely foreign to feel something inside of her.

He pushed in and pulled out, much the way she thought it might go with his penis when it came time to have sex. It was a slow pace, so she didn’t really feel anything from it other than getting used to having something in her vagina. She just lied there and let him do what he was doing. He was helping her after all.

He pulled his finger out and licked them again. She wondered if he tasted her. But then she felt two of his fingers at her entrance and pushing in. This time, it was an uncomfortable stretch. But after a few thrusts, she was used to the intrusion again. And this time, he hooked his fingers against some spot at the top of her pussy that made her whimper and jolt in pleasure.

“Oh!”

Still, George said nothing as he moved on from two fingers to three inside her pussy and continued to stroke that spot inside her. The silence was a bit disconcerting at first. But then his tongue returned to her clit and she didn’t care. It felt too good. She never expected it would feel good. Not this good, anyway. It was like he was hungry for her. Or at least pretending to be. She had no illusions that he would’ve chosen her for himself if he had his pick.

There was an overwhelming welling feeling in the pit of her body, like a pump building pressure. Pumping, building up and up and up until that pleasure was overflowing like hot water throughout her. “Oh my god!” she yelped in shock at the abruptness of it all. She could feel her pussy clenching over his fingers, trying to keep them in, and wetness coating the skin of her inner thighs.

George worked her down, slowing his fingers and rearing his tongue away from her. When his fingers were pulled out, he licked at them quickly and then he was hovering over her.

She averted her eyes shyly. “Um… your turn now, I’m guessing?”

He smiled bashfully and shook his head. “I don’t need no assistance, girl. I’m ready… if you are.”

She certainly felt ready based on the wet and hot feeling in her pussy right now. So, she nodded and spread her legs as his knees nudged them apart to make room for his wide hips. He was still wearing his pants. But with a grunt, he shoved them down his legs just enough for access. She felt heat all over her face as she felt the heavy head of his cock bounce against her thigh. She could feel that it had to be large. She wasn’t sure she would be able to take it. But she didn’t really have any choice in the matter.

With another grunt, he reached down to position himself. She bit into her lower lip as she felt him nudge against her sensitive clit and then rest against her entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked again. In a stern voice that needed an explicit vocal answer.

“Yes, please,” she whispered.

With that said, he pushed his hips forward and his cock smoothly slid into her no longer virgin pussy. Just like that, it was done. Well, not _done_ done. But the first part was done. The hard part was done.

It was the most uncomfortable amount of stretch inside of her compared to his fingers. It felt like the end of him was resting against her cervix. How was this supposed to work now?

She didn’t know what to do. Luckily, he did. Once he sensed she was ready to keep going, he slowly pulled out of her. Not all the way, maybe only half. But she felt it. Then he slowly pushed back, and she could feel the ridge of his tip bump against that same spot inside her.

“You okay, girl?” he grunted as he started moving his hips languidly. Thrusting in and out of her.

She could hardly stand to speak with the amount of nerves attacking her. But she nodded into his chest and collarbone, where she was hiding her face. He didn’t seem to mind.

He continued with his movements, holding her close and working her body easily. Gradually, he picked up his tempo. Sped up. But remained efficiently gentle and took away the sting of her first time. 

On instinct, her eyes stayed closed. She felt his hands feel up her young body as he thrust into her. Curving around her hip. Tweaking her nipple in the small space between her chest and his. Then his thumb wedged itself between their hips and pressed into her clit.

“Oh my god!” she whimpered into his skin.

“You let me know when you think you’re close, all right?” he grunted above her head. “I’ll hold off until you do. Want me to go faster?”

“Would you?” she asked, her voice a small squeak.

“Of course, girl,” he said kindly. He picked up the pace even more, groaning under his breath. But she could feel vibrations in his chest.

She could also feel another marvel orgasm creeping up on her. Now that she knew what it felt like. The faster he went, the more it pumped within her. Her breathing picked up and her thighs tightened their grip around him. She had to warn him. “I think… I’m gonna…”

It seemed to egg him on, and he moved even faster. Grunted even deeper. And her orgasm slammed through her like a tidal wave.

“Oh god! Oh god!” her voice rose in volume in an embarrassing way. But she didn’t care at this point. She was still feeling the relief of not going to the breeding camps. And now she was feeling a whole other type of relief.

George grunted, groaned, then seized up and froze. She could feel something hot shooting inside of her and knew what it was. The whole point of all of this. But she ignored that feeling.

After a moment, a deeply breathing George gently pulled out of her and lied down on his side. He maneuvered her so she lied on her side, back to his chest. They barely fit on the cot.

“Are you hurt?” he asked gruffly.

She shook her head. But it seemed silly not to verbally reassure him. “No, not at all. By all accounts. I… thank you, George.”

He hummed lowly and just said, “Don’t mention it, girl.”


	6. Athenadora Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Boston, Athenadora wants Serotonin to know that it's okay to enjoy themselves.

“It takes longer for Biolog-human pairs to conceive, so you have nothing to worry about.”

Athenadora Boston – women taken to camps were identified as numbers or their first name and city name from then on – sighed in relief in the uncomfortable cot in the cramped clinic of Mass General.It had been two months of regular… sessions, with Sero, and every time they tested her for a pregnancy it came back negative.She was becoming worried that she would be killed if it seemed she wouldn’t be able to provide them with a new slave.

Biologs works in the clinic area.Athenadora had been regularly tested and treated by a rare and rather young human-Biolog hybrid medic she decided to call ‘Abe’ and liked to talk to.

“On another note, how are relations with C-1-0-H-1-2-N-2-O?”

Athenadora scoffed.“No one’s here Abe.You don’t have to play so cynical.”

“How are things with Serotonin?” Abe corrected him, but still with a formal tone.That was Abe.

Athenadora sighed again, the playfulness gone.“I think he’s really starting to hate himself for the whole situation.It’s been two months and he hardly looks me in the eyes.Keeps asking if I’m okay, if he’s hurting me.I have not felt any pain or discomfort the entire time I’ve been here and I’m aware that this is pretty much the best-case scenario for me.I just wish I could convince him that he didn’t need to feel guilty.”

“From his point of view, he is no better than a Strat in his position,” Abe said carefully.“The relations are not consensual and there is no way they can be here.”

“Maybe not but that doesn’t mean I don’t… you know… hate it?” Athenadora asked.“I mean…”

“You enjoy the relations,” Abe stated.Athenadora blushed and nodded and he added, “I can only say to keep trying to reassure him.We both know that the Strats don’t understand human languages.Talk to him.”

Athenadora took that with her as she went through the rest of her day after this morning’s session with Sero and Strats watching.The guards seemed to be relaxing a bit.They didn’t hold their guns or threaten to shoot them as much.Two just came in and stood at the door until they were done.Abe said eventually they would just walk Sero in and leave them alone for an hour.

After her time on the treadmill, she followed the line of other women to the Mass mess hall for their lunch meal.The one meal they all had communally.She sat with two women she’d become somewhat friends with, Linda and Babs.But today, a new woman excitedly rushed over and sat with them, right next to Athenadora.

“Is it true your real surname is  Gallagher?” she asked eagerly.

Several eyes fell on Athenadora after hearing that.She blushed and messed with her nutritional mush on her plate.“Yeah but it’s not what you think.My dad was just her third cousin or something.Never met her.”

The new woman looked around surreptitiously and then dropped her voice to a whisper.“So you’re not the resistance Gallagher?”

Athenadora’s eyes widened.She cast a look around as well, making sure the pacing Strat guards weren’t paying them much attention.“What are you talking about?”

A loud commotion startled them as a Strat cocked its gun at a girl who had dropped her tray.The Biolog translator with them then gave them the five minutes warning for their meal.Conversation ceased and the women dispersed.They marched in a line, in their slots, to their rooms, to wait.

A lot of women around were quick to tell Athenadora how lucky she was to get a timid Biolog instead of a Strat.But Athenadora still felt her stomach drop when the door shut for the day.

It was minutes that felt like hours when the door opened again, and only one Strat marched Sero into the room.

“I haven’t seen you around today, other than this morning,” Athenadora greeted him tentatively.She was still thinking about her conversation with Abe in the clinic.She had to find a way to reassure Sero that he shouldn’t feel guilty about their situation and he should even find it in himself to… enjoy it.

“I had to go for a new… pick up,” he said.Which meant he was accompanying the Strats to go get another girl for the breeding camp there at Mass.

Athenadora knew she couldn’t make a first move with a Strat watching.She couldn’t take any risks.But she could speak freely.“Come over here, Sero.”

Resigned, Sero walked over to stand in front of her.And hovered there.

“Did Abe tell you about the new position we were cleared for?” she asked, already lifting herself up to sit on the cot.

Sero only nodded.He was decidedly reserved.The Strat barked something.

“He said to get a move on already, didn’t he?” she guessed with a weak grin.

“More or less,” he answered.“Do you require—”

“Take my clothes off, Sero,” she ordered him softly.Then added, “Please.”

She saw how his throat bobbed as he swallowed.His lukewarm hands reached and took off her top.She helped him take off her pants by lifting her hips up.Then she was sitting there naked in front of him.She caught his eyes roaming her form.He never admitted it, but she knew he was attracted to her.She couldn’t say it wasn’t mutual.She just wanted them to get past the self-loathing.

She reached forward and grabbed him by the buttons, pulling him into the space between her legs hanging over the end of the cot.She started undressing him.“You can touch me.I want you to.”

He gulped again.“…where?”

Once his top was off, she guided his hand to her breast.“Touch me here, Sero.I’ll touch you too.”

She undid his pants and dipped her hand in to feel his half-hard Biolog cock that was already growing moist.His hand tentatively closed around her breast and massaged it.She closed her hand around him and started pumping him eagerly.She couldn’t show it right now in front of the Strat, but she was actually getting excited for her encounters with Serotonin.She didn’t need too much of his alien lube skin to get wet and ready for him.Most times now she had more than one orgasm.She understood how lucky she was and what position she could have been trapped in.

When he inflated and hardened in her grip, she pushed his pants down more and told him to come closer.“Put it in me.I’m ready.”

His eyes widened but he mutely obeyed.He pressed in the space between her legs and she helped aim his cock for her pussy.Slowly, he slid inside, his face hovering over hers.It was different to be so close front to front.She wanted to kiss him.She held back.At least it left room for her to speak to him.

“Oh go you feel good in me,” she admitted.She curled one hand around his hip to keep him close.The other curled over his shoulder, ready to cup his face if she dared to kiss him.“Move, Sero, please.”

He let out a groan at the sound of his name on her lips and slowly started to thrust in and out of her.The hand on her breast mostly stayed there.But as he moved, her other arm wrapped around the small of her back and held her as he thrust into her.

“Doesn’t it feel good for you?” she asked him, almost begging for him to tell her the truth.

He didn’t answer her.Maybe just being stubborn.Holding onto his self-loathing.Comparing himself to the Strats.Being needlessly vicious to himself.

“Sero,” Athenadora moaned as he bottomed out inside of her.She rested her forehead on his shoulder and focused on the sensations going through her body.It was like his whole body was an aphrodisiac.“I like this – with you.I’ve liked it for a long time, and it feels good.I look forward to seeing you and being with you and I need you to understand it’s okay for you to enjoy it too.I want you to enjoy it and tell me.Please – move faster.”

He obeyed the last order, holding her lower back firmer and moving faster.The head of his cock hit that spot deep inside her that had her gasping sharply for air.Her hands clenched around his opposite shoulder and hip and she dared to lay a small kiss on his shoulder.His pubic area bumped and slid against her clit.She liked this position.

She dug her nails into his skin slightly as she started to pant.“Please go faster, Sero, I’m gonna cum.”

With a surprising amount of rigor, he obeyed.He held her tight to his chest and started to rut her like a primal side of him was coming out.She loved it.

His hand on her breast and nipple started to slide lower, stopping just short of her mound.“Shall I touch you here…?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she hissed in excitement.“Rub my clit, make me cum for you.”

He pressed his thumb onto her clit and rubbed into it roughly the way she liked it.She was cumming suddenly and holding him tight.

“Ooooooooooh fuck,” she moaned into his skin, feeling it moisten against her lips.“Please just admit that you like this.”

A low grunt slipped out of his lips as she tightened around him.“Athenna—I, I do.”

“It’s okay,” she gasped as he started to fluidly thrust into her again.“It’s okay to like it, to enjoy it.I want you to, please, tell me.”

“You feel good around me,” he blurted out.He moved faster and harder.“Obviously I must… ‘cum’ as you call it.But I find myself trying to hold off so I can make the experience more pleasurable for you.”

She giggled at the formal edge on his tone even when he was finally letting go.She dared to kiss his slick neck and wrap her legs around him.“Don’t stop.You’re gonna make me cum again!”

He played with her clit and thrust into her harder.“I want to feel it.I want to feel you cum around me!”

“Sero!” she yelped as she came again, harder this time.She rocked her hips with him as much as he good, but he was really holding onto her tight.She could feel him swelling inside of her.“Are you gonna cum for me, Sero?I want to feel it.”

“I – am going to—” he stammered, abruptly slamming into her and holding still as his thick hot cum spilled into her womb.It made her pussy flutter again, but she was too spent to cum again.

They panted into each other, clutching each other.Minutes passed as they caught their breath.She idly heard the Strat say something and then Sero was pulling out of her and helping her lay back and cross her legs over her body.She had to sit there for a while before a Strat would come bring her dinner.

“We both like it,” Athenadora whispered as Sero redressed.“And that’s okay.Do you understand?”

She felt his warm hand brush against her ankle – and knew he did.


	7. Occupy Sao Paulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcia Alves has been at the breeding camp in Sao Paulo for months and not caught. So now, her situation has been changed.

Marcia had been at the breeding camp in Sao Paulo for two months and not caught. _Caught_ was such an ugly word for getting knocked up by an ugly alien. But it did seem like she was entering a warning zone. Because girls who didn’t catch, weren’t useful. And they didn’t just get dropped into the human camp. They were disposed of.

Marcia had been checked at the built-in clinic and they could find no reason for her issues. Intrinsically she knew these things took time. But did the Strats understand that? How long would she have before they deemed her useless to them?

When her quarters’ door opened and a different Biolog marched in with five Strats – the usual was two including her ‘partner’ – Marcia grew worried that her time had run out.

“Marcia Alves,” the Biolog said in Spanish, reading from his pad, “you have been here for ten weeks and not caught with a single batch of eggs. It has been determined that one partner, three times a day, may not be sufficient. So, it has been decided that you will be bred by five Strats, three times a day, until you catch with your first batch of eggs. This will go on for at least twenty weeks or until you catch. Do you understand?”

With wide horrified eyes, Marcia mutely nodded. “Starting… now?”

“Yes, starting now. Would you like a blindfold?”

Marcia was startled at the question. They’d never offered her that before. But it made sense with her change in situation. That way, she wouldn’t have to watch them as they used her one by one. But she didn’t like the idea of more bindings on her body. So, shaking, she shook her head no.

“We can have you turned away,” the Biolog suggested next. It sounded like he hoped she’d opt for that.

That sounded like a win-win. She wouldn’t have to see the Strats fucking her and she’d still have her wits about her. So, wordlessly, she nodded.

The Biolog nodded slowly and made a note in his tablet before gesturing for her to turn around. Still slightly shaking, she did so. He stepped up behind her and maneuvered her to be bent over the cot and her wrists bound to it. He also tied something to her ankles. She could still move, but not very much, and the bounds kept her legs spread.

She leaned on her forearms and waited, holding her breath. She wasn’t startled when the wet hand of the Biolog started stroking her from behind. This was all just part of the process. He probed at her lower lips, spreading the lube-like substance all around her slit and down to her clit until it started to throb. She had to bite her lip and take a deep breath to keep quiet.

She was disappointed when the touch disappeared so quickly. It wasn’t necessarily that it felt good. It was more that she didn’t want the Strats to get to her just yet. But when something else started poking at her entrance, she could tell it wasn’t a Strat cock. It was colder, squishier, wetter. With the same lube feel as the Biolog fingers. And when it started to push inside her, she could tell it was the Biolog’s tongue.

He pushed his tongue inside her – why, she didn’t know – and licked around in her pussy to spread that lubricant. His tongue slowly pulled out of her and his thick fingers pushed more lube into her, hooking against a special spot inside her. She involuntarily bucked towards him with a surprised mewl.

But his touch disappeared, and she heard heavy steps of a fucking Strat coming up behind her. It’s rough cock pressed against her cunt and slid in with absolutely no resistance. The Biolog had gone above and beyond to be sure she would be slick enough not to feel discomfort as the Strat mounted her. She still groaned upon the impact of his entering her though.

She stared at the blank wall of her cell as the alien grunted and rocked into her, pushing her body forward with every rough thrust. She let out a yelp when the alien cock hit her too deep. It was like he was competing to the be the one that impregnated her by practically penetrating her womb.

She chewed a hole into her bottom lip trying to stop from crying out as she was fucked by the first Strat for five minutes before it came with a roar inside her. She would never be used to the feeling of their cum spilling into her body.

Rather than be strapped to the bed with her legs up and left alone, another Strat came up behind her and immediately slammed into her with a clicking grunt.

“Ugh…” she whined, high pitched. She curled her fingers around the robes binding her wrists and held on for extra leverage as the Strat pounded away at her. Its hands started exploring her backside as well. Squeezing her. That was new.

“Csitschig frauno,” the Strat hissed. “Csitschi puschi zu. En sum genizik azpuschi.”

“Gyocit! Sie dich!” another Strat growled. Probably the next one in line. 

Marcia was shoved up the cot as the Strat inside her started moving harder, harsher, monstrous. She felt like her insides were being bruised and battered. And then they were being coated with another load of alien cum.

Marcia’s head fell to the cot, beneath her wrists. Her knees buckled and her hips fell down. But the way she was tied up kept her accessible to them.

The third Strat approached and teased the lips of her pussy with the head of its cock. It even brushed against her sensitive clit and made her mewl against the cot.

“Sua provmoch inak gauzmus zumert mech!” the Strat barked at the Biolog.

Marcia could just twist her head to see the Biolog nod and approach her from the side. He spoke gently. “You have not had an orgasm yet. He requires me to facilitate.”

Marcia grit her teeth together and shut her eyes. His gelled hands skimmed her side, almost tickling her, until he reached the crux of her legs and started toying with her slit again.

“You’ll have to tell me when you’re close, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed.

He spread more lube on her and started circling her clit for a few moments. It made her feel warm and fuzzy. Then two of the Biolog’s fingers dipped inside her pussy from behind her. It felt indescribably better than Strat cock. They hooked inside of her and pressed carefully against this spot that made her clench and whine. She could feel herself squeeze his fingers. Wanting them deeper. She rocked back on them.

The Biolog removed his fingers and then her pussy was filled with Strat cock. She grunted in only slight pain as it thrusted into her harshly. Her grip tightened on the wrist binds.

The Biolog’s fingers weaved between her legs and started circling her clit roughly. It took the edge off the Strats rough intrusion in her pussy and added to the warmth building up in her belly. It crested over her and she had to yell out, “I’m cumming!” to the Biolog, who passed on the message to the Strat inside her, who became faster and rougher with her.

Marcia whimpered and moaned as she came and was filled with cum. It felt like it had been forever and she still had more to come.

The Strat remained buried within her for a full minute. Then gave a huff and pulled out. The next Strat wasted no time taking his turn. The Biolog resumed practiced circles on her clit, gentle, mindful of overstimulation.

It wasn’t long until the Strats were through with her. She could have sworn she heard them high five each other as they left. Meanwhile, the Biolog strapped her to the cot and left with a solemn expression on her face as Marcia started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order;  
> Squishy woman. Squishy pussy too. I am enjoying it.  
> Faster! Hurry up!   
> Get her to cum for me!


End file.
